The Fire of Love
by lillypadfoot
Summary: Something has been bothering Anakin. Padme is seriously worried. Secrets.... Jedi can't help. No metter what They will always love each other.
1. Chapter 1

The pink and purple sunrise sprawled across the horizon. Padme looked out from her window. Normally she wasn't up at this hour, but for some reason she couldn't sleep. Anakin had already left for the Jedi consul. But still, she couldn't sleep.

Something had been troubling Anakin lately. He had seemed unresponsive to her. She was worried about him.

They had been together for one year and things had all been going smoothly. But then something had happened that made Anakin act as he was acting now. It was scaring her.

But she could not turn to the Jedi for help. The Jedi were opposed to love. They said that it took all the sense out of you and didn't let you think straight. Maybe they were right. But for Padme and Anakin, it didn't matter. They were so in love that no one could bring them away from each other.

Padme called Abugra, her personal hand droid. She had her dress ready. It was the one that Anakin liked. It was royal blue with just a hint of gold etched into the lining. She left her hair down and loose. Being a senator required a lot of patience. She put on an overaphon. A special outer coat that all of the servants wore. She carefully stepped outside onto the air lift.

Despite the morning hour, the city was bustling with traffic. Padme stepped onto the ramp and slowly the airship took off. She was going to the Jedi building. Being the senator she was often called in to speak with the Chancellor and master Yoda.

She sat down at one of the small couches and a droid instantly brought her a drink. She absentmindedly took a sip and thought about all that had been troubling her. There were many things.

By the time the airship reached the Jedi Temple, Padme has calmed down a little bit. She thought about how she was being called in for a special breakfast between the head official representatives.

She was about to go down the steps to the ramp when a huge explosion rocked the landing space. The airship toppled over.

The Jedi nights rushed out, followed by the standard security. Anakin saw Padme's airship and thought the worst. The senator of naboo lied sprawled on the floor, breathing the last breaths of life. She stuttered, and died.

Then a hand maiden jumped up and ran over. "Cortenne! Somebody…" she yelled out. Anakin saw that there was no life left in her and he felt a small sorrow in his heart. He walked over to the hand maiden and took herinto his arms. "Padme it is all over now. She is gone. Security is going after the man." He said.

The security trick had worked, the Senator was safe.

_Anakin. I missed him. I was so worried. _

Anakin smiled. Again, Padme had forgotten that since he was trained in the Force, he could read her mind… "Oh, yeah." Padme said with a smile. Momentarily forgetting that they were supposed to keep their relationship a secret, they shared a quick kiss before returning to prior businedd.

Someone had been after Padme for many weeks now. She was being fully protected by the Jedi and by the Chancellor. As Padme was walking to breakfast, along with the others a hand gravved her and pulled her into the shadows.

She was about to scream for help when warm lips pressed against hers and pulled her into a warm embrace. Anakin held her in his arms, and thought about hhow lucky he was…

"I thought you had forgotten the plan," He said. "Your right, I almost did. But my skirt ha dgotten caught abd U had to free it. Those minutes saved me…" Padme replied.

Anakin's warm breath played down her back. Before she knew it he was embracing her and they knew that they were locked into a love. A love so deep that nothing could break it…..


	2. Chapter 2

_Padme lay in bed. Her clothes were thrown to the floor in a messy pile. She was sobbing. A man was on top of her and pushing against her in a rough manner. Padme screamed for help, but there was nothing that she could do…_

_Her attacker laughed cruelly and began to settle into her with a large push. He thrusted into her. Anakin felt helpless. Like he wasn't able to do anything to save her. _

_But Padme was his…. Not the evil man's who was on top of her. Anger burst forth from within him like a newly made fire. He leaped from his bonds and withdrew his light saber. With one slicing motion the man's head was on the floor. Padme sobbed on the bed._

_He dressed her, the rage subsiding. He then held her in his arms and comforted her._

Dreams. He didn't dare tell Padme. Enough was bothering her, she didn't need this too. Ho lover her more than life itself, and he never wanted to hurt her.

The rage from his dream was still there and he didn't try to suppress it. There was only one person who he knew could help. Master Yoda. But he would have to be careful…

Master Yoda sat on his usual chair in the council room. "I see bothering you, something has been" Said Yoda. "Yes, I actually have some questions," Anakin Replied.

"That I can see. About what are your questions?" Master Yoda. "I have been having dreams…" Anakin Said. "That I know, but what is bothering you?" Yoda inquired. "Well, in the dreams, someone I care for is getting hurt and I am bound to the wall and I can't do anything about it." Anakin Answered.

"More to that dream there is," Yoda said with a wise look. "Yes Master, Then a rage bursts from me and I break my bonds and I kill the attacker." Anakin continued.

"Don't fight with your feelings alone, fight with your mind. But use your feelings to guide you." Yoda repeated a known phrase that all Jedi were told to memorize.

"As for the dream, it is a sign. Maybe so, maybe so…" His voice trailed off. "But I do know that a prophecy it may be. Careful with the person you care for. Too close you should not get… Love leads to anger. Anger leads to hate and hate leads to the Dark Side." Master Yoda warned.

Anakin bowed respectfully and walked out. He thought aver what Master Yoda has said. The fact that the great Jedi had taken the time to speak to him brought honor to Anakin.

Anakin went to his Master. Obi Wan. "Master, I apologize for being late" Anakin said. "I was with master Yoda" he continued. "That is quite alright" Obi Wan said. "All of a sudden an alarm was sounded and Anakin and Obi Wan were called to the landing deck. Master Windu was there waiting for them.

"Buzz droids are attacking on Ortinuba. The Jedi that were sent there is not enough. We need to send you too" Windu commanded. "Right away. R2D2, send the coordinates to the ship log," Obi Wan cried out to the small droid.

With a couple of bleeps and blips, R2 obeyed. Obi Wan and Anakin took to their ships, and with the coordinates set proceeded to set off.

The flight was going smoothly when a minor meteor shower came. Anakin dodged the small meteors. He felt the patters on the tin roof of the fighter jet. He saw the blue tinge of the planet Ortinuba looming up ahead.

What he also saw sent shivers up his spine. He knew that this was going to be a rough battle… Not some easy game. He touched down on the flight pad just as Obi Wan did.

Anakin Hoisted himself out of his ship and his robe unfurled around him. He looked around before joining Obi Wan. Master Windu had told them that there were other Jedi there. But he hadn't told them that they had run away.

They went through the official parliament building and looked over the balcony to see a battle happening below them. Using the force, they pushed up and over the railing. They landed lightly 50 feet below.

"I love the force!" Joked Anakin.

Then, without a moment's hesitation, they joined the battle with full energy. Anakin withdrew his light saber and began swiping at the buzz droids. He looked at their white shells and aimed for their middle eye.

It was the most sensitive part on their make. Under his skill, they fell like flies. They were no match for the force. Anakin looked beyond the droids to see three huge warships from where the droids kept coming. There was no stopping them.

But they were only Droids! Why had the other Jedi run from them? There had been many battled where there were droids and they stuck it out to the end!

But then Anakin saw and knew why the Jedi had run. He turned back to Obi Wan and saw the look of utmost horror on his face. Ahead was a real live enemy. The one that the Jedi had been trying to catch for about a year now. He was notorious in his ways.

His name was Darth Winro. He was direct in his work for the Dark Side and he was known to take out his anger on the random passerby. He was the best warrior on the Dark Side.

Anakin fought his way to the building where he met up with Obi Wan and silently they knew each others plan. They each took huge thrusts and swiped the heads off of the droids and stepped into an elevator and slammed the doors. This chopped off more heads.

Anakin knew that this was going to be hard. They prepard themselves to fought. Darth Winro stood with his back to them talking into the microphone that connected him to all of the droids. He was yelling in orders about how to fight.

_Anakin. Do it. End it. NOW! _ Obi Wan cried through telepathy.

Without a moments hesitation he thrust his light saber through the Darth.

Darth Winro was over. Anakin couldn't believe what had happened. It had been so easy. There hadn't been any fight. It was a split second decision. Maybe what the older Jedi were saying was true. Maybe the Dark Side was falling apart.


End file.
